


imagine me and you

by charmingchick1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingchick1/pseuds/charmingchick1
Summary: “I have never seen you as a villain, I wanted you by my side even if you were still mad at me. I was just trying to get you to see that working with your brother wasn’t your only option, you had me.”“I did?” Lena questions with astonishment in her voice.“You will always have me.” Kara declares with sincerity in her eyes.Lena gets stuck in Obsidian's virtual reality and Kara asks Alex for help.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	imagine me and you

**Author's Note:**

> This is first & foremost an au but some of it is based on canon. It's also a two part one-shot, so the second and final chapter will be posted soon!

It’s a habit, something that she does every once in a while to make sure that Lena is okay. Even though they aren’t on speaking terms or even friends for that matter she can’t help but to check up on her. 

So, here she is floating outside of Lena’s apartment building, clad in her supergirl suit, out of sight just in case Lena might see her. Kara listens intently for her heartbeat and is shocked to hear it beat so faintly. At first she assumes that Lena is sleeping but the pace of her heartbeat is way too slow for it to be normal. 

Kara bites her bottom lip and considers flying to Lena’s balcony. What’s the worst that can happen? Lena might be perfectly fine and Kara is making a big deal out of nothing or she could be in serious danger and Kara could never forgive herself if she didn’t at least confirm that Lena is alright. 

Without a second thought, Kara flies over to her balcony finding Lena’s sliding glass doors wide open and she hurries inside. She finds Lena paralyzed on her couch, her eyes beet red.

“Lena?” Kara whispers as she places her hand on Lena’s shoulder. 

She remains in her frozen state, unblinking. 

“Lena, can you hear me?” Kara asks once more, this time she has both of her hands on Lena’s face, hoping the contact will get some kind of response from her. 

Still nothing is working. 

Kara takes in a deep breath, knowing what she has to do. She remembers briefly having a talk with Alex about the effects Obsidian lenses have on some of the users. With enough time spent in that virtual reality they get so swept up in it that they believe it’s their new normal and slowly start to forget things from their real lives. 

“I’m coming back with help.” Kara says to Lena, she may not be able to respond but Kara hopes that Lena can still hear her. She grabs the lens case from the coffee table then takes off to Alex’s apartment. 

Once she’s there, she unceremoniously lands in Alex’s living room, walking back and forth as she speaks. 

“Alex, I need your help. Lena is in trouble.”

“What are you talking about?” Her eyebrows knit together as she watches her sister anxiously pace around the room. 

“Lena, she used Obsidian lenses on herself. I went to check up on her and her eyes were wide open, glowing red. Even her heart rate was slower than normal, I couldn’t get her to flinch when I tried to speak to her either. It's almost like she’s stuck in a coma…. I think the same thing that happened to you a couple of weeks ago is happening to her right now.” When Kara comes to a stop, her hands are stuck to her hip. 

“That doesn’t mean she’s in trouble Kara. This might be a trick, just another part of whatever plan she’s concocting with Lex.” Alex Shrugs placing her beer on a coaster. 

Kara shakes her head in response “ I don’t think so. There’s no way Lena would leave herself this vulnerable, not with her brother and mother lurking around. Even if they’re working together, it doesn’t mean that she trusts them.” 

“How would you know that?”

“I know Lena, I know deep down all she wants to do is good-” 

“Or maybe that’s what you want to believe. Weren’t you the one who gave her an ultimatum and she still decided to work with her brother anyway? She hasn’t tried to contact you, hasn’t made any attempt to stop her mind control project. Does that sound like someone who wants our help?” Alex states bluntly. 

“I get how it looks Alex but I have a deep gut feeling she’s in trouble. I have to help her.” Kara can’t find it in herself to leave Lena in the comatose state she found her in. Her tough love analogy was meant to push Lena further away from Lex not closer, she hoped Lena would have chosen to be at her side like Kara has done time and time again. 

“No, you don’t _have_ to do anything. She made her bed, now she has to lie in it.” 

“Alex, please. She was your friend once too.” Kara practically begs. 

“That’s exactly it, she was our friend but she’s not anymore. I’m not going to let you risk your life for her.” Alex stands up from the couch with her beer and empty bowl in hand then walks towards her kitchen. 

Kara follows her and drops the case in her hand on the countertop. “That’s not your decision to make, it’s mine. If you won’t help me then I’ll go straight to the source myself.” She turns around, ready to fly out to Catco. 

“Why do you fight so hard for her? I know you’re loyal to a fault and you believe the best in everyone but you’re willingly walking into what could very well be a trap for someone who used to be a friend. It’s almost as if-” Alex takes pause after dropping her bowl in the sink and places the beer bottle in her recycle bin. 

“As if what?” Kara turns back around at that. 

“It’s almost as if you’d do anything for her.” She repeats. 

“I would do anything for all of my friends, I would do anything for you.” It's a known fact that there’s no limit to what Kara is willing to do for the people she loves.

“No, this- this is different. After you found out Lena had myriad you were willing to risk everything to get her back, you messed with time just to fix your relationship with her. Even flew around three different countries to get her favorite things when you thought everything was fixed between you two. Come to think of it I’ve never seen you as happy as you were when you thought she accepted you as Supergirl. Now you’re going to walk into whatever she got herself into even though you told her you were done, that’s something more than friendship.” Alex says with finality. 

“Her friendship means a lot to me, _she_ means a lot to me or else I wouldn’t be fighting so hard for her.” Kara nervously rubs her thumb against her middle and index finger, her palm starting to feel a little bit sweaty. 

Alex looks down at Kara, noticing the fidgeting of her fingers. She raises her brows at the movement. 

“Huh.” She comments.

“I don’t have time for this, the longer I stay here arguing with you the longer she’s stuck in that mind prison.” Kara figures if she can’t get Alex on board then maybe she could get help from Kelly herself. 

“Do you love her?” Alex asks before Kara can make her move to leave.

“Yes, of course I do.” Kara defensively crosses her arms in front of her chest. 

“Let me rephrase that, are you in love with her?” 

“I-” Kara hesitates. She’s been thinking about the feelings that she has for Lena for quite some time now and knew in her heart that what she feels isn’t just platonic love. 

Ever since their friendship ended, Kara felt like a part of herself was missing. She tried her best to cover that up with fake smiles, burying her head with work and even considered dating a man that she didn’t really have feelings for. She tried all sorts of distractions but every time she saw that picture she has in her journal or catches a glimpse of Lena’s name in her contacts, a sudden overwhelming rush of sadness overcame her until she found something else to keep her busy. 

Alex accepts Kara’s hesitation as her answer. “A lot of stuff is starting to make sense now, you love her. That’s why you’ve been so caught up about your friendship with Lena ending, it was more than that to you.” 

“You’re right, I’m in love with Lena. I’ve tried to push my feelings for her to the side, to move forward and be objective but I can’t. I can’t stop thinking about her and what I did. I lied to someone I love for years about who I am, that kind of guilt doesn’t just disappear. And before you say it, I know I’m not responsible for what she’s doing now but it doesn’t make me feel any less at fault.” It feels like a weight has lifted off her shoulders, she doesn’t have to keep hiding her feelings anymore. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

“It’s not that I didn’t want to tell you Alex, I just didn’t know how. You’re not exactly Lena’s biggest fan right now.” Kara walks closer to the kitchen island and leans over it with her hands. 

“My current opinion of Lena aside, you know I would be here for you just like you were there for me when I came out.” Alex reaches over for Kara then takes hold of her hand. 

“I know, I wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. On Krypton we didn’t have these kinds of societal rules, sexuality was fluid. You love who you loved and no one judged you for it. I didn’t realize what I felt for Lena until she was gone from my life, until I lost her.” Kara uses her thumb to get a tighter grip on Alex’s hand. 

Alex pouts emphatically before she says “Then let’s help her.” 

“You’ll help me?” 

“Yes, I’m still skeptical but you’re not gonna give up on her and I’d rather leave Kelly out of this. Andrea is becoming suspicious of her enough already, Supergirl showing up to Obsidian North at this time of night will probably raise more red flags.” With one more final squeeze Alex lets go then grabs her jacket from the closet as well as a pair of obsidian lenses and tablet.

* * *

Once Alex is done, Kara carries her in her arms then flies back to Lena’s apartment. They make it there in a matter of seconds and Kara lets Alex off slowly. When she walks over to the couch, she expects to find Lena still there but she’s gone. 

“Alex, she was right here.” Kara points at the empty couch, trying to figure out why Lena’s no longer there. 

“We need to get out here, I told you this was a trap.” 

“No- no, that doesn’t make any sense. A moment ago Lena was on that couch unable to move, she couldn’t have just up and walked out of her apartment on her own.” Kara looks around the room, searching for any signs of a break in but finding none. 

Alex sighs puting the tablet and lenses on the glass coffee table. “Okay, let’s say for whatever reason someone came and took her. There’s no signs of a break in or a struggle so it has to be someone who has access to her door and security codes.” 

“Lex, it has to be him.” 

“So, he takes her away because he knows that you were here, maybe his plans changed. I don’t think you were meant to find her here.” Alex sits down on the couch, hunched over with her fingers intertwined. 

“I have to go in the simulation and get her out of there before it’s too late.” 

“What if that’s exactly what he wants?” 

“It’s Lena, she’s worth the risk.” Kara makes up her mind right there and then, she grabs the lenses then sits down on the other end of the couch. She’s determined to get Lena back, consequences be damned.

“Before you go in there, the only way to successfully get her back is to have something or someone she has a strong connection to that’s capable of snapping her out of it or else she’ll stay stuck.” 

“She may still be angry with me but I can get through to her.” Kara repositions herself on the couch and lies her head on the pillow cushion that’s already there. 

She puts on the lenses, her eyes immediately glowing an electric blue. 

_You’ll see a long hallway that leads to a white door, follow it. Inside you’ll find a staging area that has multiple virtual versions of who you’d like to be in the simulation. Just make sure to pick one that would most likely have a connection with Lena; that way she’ll be more inclined to listen to what you have to say._

Kara follows Alexs’ instructions and does just that. She walks through the hallway, opens the door and finds various versions of her waiting. Different names, hairstyles, occupations, all of these remodelings of Kara Danvers. 

It only takes a minute to find the one she’s sure will be able to get through Lena.

_And don’t forget, anyone who is a mirage in there will have three blue stripes below their left ear._

Once she makes her choice, she appears in a backyard garden full of plumerias, all a rainbow of colors. There’s a touch of lilies and cordelias in the garden as well. She smiles as she bends down to grab one of the white plumerias, here grows the rare flower that caught her attention all those years ago. It feels so real in her hand. 

“I’ll be back in time for dinner, don’t worry.” Kara can hear her voice say but it’s not really _her_. She drops the flower on the ground and quickly runs to the back of the house. She can see herself walking to a car with that purple dress she wore at her last lunch with Lena. 

_Why isn’t she flying? Is this version of her without powers?_ Kara’s eyebrows knit together as she watches her drive away. For a moment she considers following this version of herself to see what her day to day is like, then she remembers Lena. She’s in there, stuck in a reality of her own making. 

Kara takes a moment to look around, this house’s nice. Not exactly quaint or traditional but she can imagine herself living in a place like this someday. Full of beige brick with dark gray outlining and big windows, it also has a wooden fence separating it from the other homes. 

She walks to the front door, ready to knock on it and make herself known. That’s when she notices the golden band on her ring finger, it’s nothing fancy, just a simple braided ring. Her heart skips a beat at the sight of it. In this reality they’re married, together. 

Lena has to be the person she shares this home with, why else would she end up here out of all places. That must mean that her feelings aren’t one sided, Lena feels them too. 

Kara smiles down at the ring on her finger, her thumb stroking the band. With a warm feeling in her chest she knocks on the door and waits. 

After a few moments, Lena appears on the other side with a knowing grin on her lips. “Did you forget your keys again? I know it’s an adjustment not being able to fly in anymore but one of these days I won’t be here when you realize you don’t have them on you.” She scolds, turning around to walk further inside. 

Kara follows behind Lena, speechless at her new surroundings. The room is full of framed pictures of them, their wedding day, places they’ve been to but one stands out the most. A three slot picture frame hanging on the wall. The top had a photo of Kara sitting on a couch, probably around the first time they got this home since she’s wearing a simple black tank and leggings. Another is them kissing in front of a park that parallels the National City park back in the real world and lastly it’s them sitting next to Sam and Alex but Kara has her arm wrapped tightly around Lena. 

Every picture she sees reconfirms what she already knows, they’re a family here. Something that Kara has always wanted and evidently Lena does too. 

“Off you go.” Lena hands Kara her keys then gets on her tippie toes to give her a kiss goodbye. 

It’s a shock to Kara’s system, the feel of Lena’s lips against her own, so soft and plump. She reciprocates almost immediately, placing her hand on Lena’s cheek and pulling her in closer by her waist. For a moment Kara forgets that they’re in a virtual reality, it’s just them kissing in their living room. 

“Woah, slow down tiger. Wouldn’t want a repeat of last week, you have a meeting with Catco’s investors that you can’t miss out on today.” Lena chuckles, wiping away the smudged lipstick from Kara’s lips. 

“I do?” Kara asks, completely lost in Lena’s eyes. 

“Yeah, you’re the boss, they can’t exactly start without you.” Lena says matter of factly. 

Kara takes a split second to look behind Lena’s head then notices a bookshelf with all of hers and Lena’s accomplishments. Catco magazines where Kara is on the cover, along with multiple awards and framed articles. 

“Right… Actually, there’s something we need to talk about.” 

“What is it?” Lena asks curiously.

“This isn’t real Lena, this life, this house. All of this is part of Obsidian’s virtual reality.“ Kara decides to be blunt about it, maybe that will get Lena to see the truth.

“What are you talking about?” Lena takes a step back, tightening the belt around her robe. 

“You and I, we don’t live here, we’re not married and I’m pretty sure you kind of hate me right now.” Kara admits. No matter how much she wishes this life is the real thing, it’s not. 

“Are you feeling okay? You know, I could never hate you and for our marriage I think this ring on my finger begs to differ.” Lena raises her left hand to show the gold band on her finger. 

* * *

It’s more serious than Kara previously thought, she’s not only convinced this reality is real but she has forgotten everything that’s actually happened between them. It’s as if all of her memories were replaced by events that occured in here. Kara walks to Lena and grabs her hand to pull her towards the picture frames plastered on the wall.

“Look at this picture, what do you see on my neck?” Kara points.

“All I see is your tattoo Kara.” Lena rolls her eyes at the rhetorical question. 

“I don’t have a tattoo, it’s physically impossible for my skin to be marked permanently you know that.” 

“Yes, when you had your powers but once you gave them up, you became human-”

Kara interrupts her. “I’m human now?”

“When Lex kidnapped Alex, Eliza and I, he asked you to choose between keeping your powers or watching us die. You were defenseless, in a room with walls full of kryptonite and I begged for him to stop but he wouldn’t listen. So you did what you thought was best and gave into his demands.” Lena looks back at Kara as she speaks, unable to hide the guilt she felt. 

“I gave up my powers…” Kara whispers, stunned that there’s a way to do so for good. 

“You did, I didn’t want you to. I tried going after Lex with the dagger I had hidden in my boots’ heel but I was too late, by the time I got to him he already started the process.” 

Kara shakes her head, taking in everything Lena just said. Of course she would give up her powers to protect her family, she would do it in a heartbeat in the real world so it only makes sense that VR Kara would do the same thing. 

“In our world, the real one, I still have my powers. I can still fly and stop bullets with my hands. I don’t have any tattoos or markings either.” She makes sure Lena gets a good look at her neck to see that it's bare. This fact alone should start to crumble the walls keeping Lena separated from reality. 

“If you’re playing some sort of weird prank, now’s the time to fess up Kara.” Lena shakes her head, walking around Kara to the kitchen. 

Kara takes her lead. “Look around, haven’t you felt like something was off ever since you got here?” 

“Of course not, this is our home.” Lena grabs plates from the countertop and places them inside the dishwasher. 

“Except it’s not, as much as I wish it was. None of this is real.” Kara takes hold of Lenas’ hand to get her to stop loading dishes. “Remember when I said I would never lie to you again?” 

Lena stalls her movements and looks at Kara. “I remember.” 

“This isn’t a lie, if you wish for this room to be gone all you have to do is think about it and it will be. If you want that other version of me to be here right now, all you have to do is will it and she’ll appear.” This is the last string of hope Kara has to get Lena to believe her. Seeing is believing and nothing she has said so far is getting through to her. 

Lena looks doubtful but closes her eyes anyway, as soon as she does the room slowly starts disintegrating and is replaced by the grid walls of cyberspace. When she opens them back up again she sees it, the home that she’s gotten to know is gone, completely vanished from existence. 

“It’s gone.” Lena whispers while looking around the empty space.

“I’m sorry Lena, I know this is a shock but right now we have even bigger problems. I need you to try and remember what happened before you ended up here.” Kara slides her hands to the top of Lenas arms, her thumbs softly caressing the red silk covering them. 

“Uh, the last thing I can recall is the kidnapping.” Lena tries her best to remember but comes up short.

“Is there a possibility the version you mustered up in this reality is something close to what actually happened?”

It comes to her so suddenly, flashes of Lex coming at her with a white cloth. Dozens of bodies floating in the air wrapped in silver foil. Lena gasps and pulls away from Kara, taking in a deep breath as she comes to terms with the fact that her brother has once again betrayed her. 

“Lex put me in here, that damn bastard. He’s working with Obsidian and planning on using non nocere to do whatever devious deed he’s got going in that head of his. I knew he couldn’t be trusted but I thought if I could get the project to work, if I could show you that it can be used to do no harm then maybe you wouldn't see me as a villain.” She confesses.

“I have never seen you as a villain, I wanted you by my side even if you were still mad at me. I was just trying to get you to see that working with your brother wasn’t your only option, you had me.” 

“I did?” Lena questions with astonishment in her voice. 

“You will _always_ have me.” Kara declares with sincerity in her eyes. 

Lena closes the gap between them then wraps her arms around Kara and she gives into the hug, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “Now, let’s get you out of here so we can stop your brother.” 

“Together.” Kara adds in before Lena can say anything. 

“Together.” She repeats with a soft grin gracing her lips. 

There is still a lot they need to discuss and once they stop Obsidian North and Lex, they will have that talk. 


End file.
